A Whole New Level
by Andreana9
Summary: Our little blond gaki is not weak, he is not stupid. He finds out about the Kyuubi on his own and they strike a deal Kyuubi's part being to train him. He will reach a whole new level. God like Naruto. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Ok 1st of all I don't not own Naruto (insert sob) but I do own this story so NO plagiarism!

Also please review and tell me how I'm doing. This is my 1st fic really since my other one was just a prologue. But anyway I don't know how to get Japanese words in English characters so help me out here and give me a website and also call me on it. Thanks for readin'! :D

* * *

><p>On a cold night a boy at the age of seven was sneaking around his village. Why you ask? Well this boy didn't have the best life. He was ignored, hated, and occasionally even beaten by the citizens of his home, and he didn't even know why for the longest time. That was until he started noticing something was off about his body. His chakra stores were growing at an exponential rate. Compared to other kids his age he had three times their chakra capacity. This intrigued him since he deduced that this wasn't normal. Also whenever he got hurt his wounds seemed to heal almost instantly.<p>

After much research at the library via henge since the librarian didn't like him very much, he couldn't find an explanation. So instead he focused on his mind, maybe there was something different? Well when he found a book on meditation he decided to try it.

The results were staggering. First he had felt his chakra then as he dug deeper he finally came to a hallway. It was dark. Along the hallway were many pathways and doors. But the most noticeable thing was the glowing pipes most were blue, but there was one red one. He decided to ponder it later and began walking.

He eventually came to a doorway that was glowing red. He could feel a powerful presence on the other side. He shakily opened the door, unsure.

That moment would change him forever. (if you do not know what's behind the door stop reading now! I am not going to restate his whole life story I have a life too!) The Kyuubi and himself had struck a deal. The Kyuubi had been lying in that cell for six years and he had much time to think. At first he of course was very angry and wanted revenge but after seeing his vessels pain for five years he really started to think. He had examined the seal over a thousand times and there was no way out. So he decided to make the most of the current situation.

The deal was he would help the "kit", as he liked to call him, become stronger and in exchange once he was deemed ready he would sign the kitsune contact and be able to summon him for battle or training. The Kyuubi had also helped Naruto with his mind. After a lengthy conversation and permission he helped the kit's focus and brain capacity. He was only six but he needed the extra room to be able to train as the Kyuubi would.

So it was like that for a long year. Our blond gaki trained his chakra control and physical aspects and he trained his mind in his mindscape with the Kyuubi by playing shogi and getting lessons. In a year's time the kid had grown so much it wasn't even funny. The Kyuubi knew had potential but this was ridiculous! In a month's time said gaki had mastered all the chakra control exercises through water walking! He was now balancing on two kunai with his fingers. The Kyuubi had drilled chakra control into him because of his own chakra the boy's would probably be hard to handle.

Now his chakra control is anbu level and he can perform many jutsus but will his tenant being what he is he could not give him many, just VERY high level ones that had been used against him before and the basics. But that was made up by a simple henge and a few trips to the library.

But right now he was stealing away to train because the Kyuubi had finally deemed him ready for the kitsune contract. He would be gone for a while training with him in the outside world for the first time but was confident that no one would miss him, even Jiji, since he was always disappearing.

"_Umm… hey Kyuubi?"_

**What kit? I was having a nice nap!**

"_Sorry, you just never told me where I'm supposed to go is all."_

**What? Oh right. Well… you know… I don't really know.**

'Sweatdrop' "_What! What the heck fox you don't know!"_

**Well there's not many places that have no humans anywhere near enough to feel my chakra considering you can feel it from over a thousand miles around when I'm not hiding it!**

_Baka fox "So what do I do?"_

**Just a second kit I'm thinking….well I guess… ok got it! Kit! I'm leading you some of my chakra now perform these hand signs. (names 200 hand signs) now swipe at the air in front of you like your clawing it.**

A rift opened and Naruto stepped through. _"What, what is this place?"_

**This is Heaven located on Heaven's Mountain. **

"_Never heard of it."_

**Of course not kit this is place isn't even of your world.**

"_HUH!"_

**Well this mountain is actually in a pocket dimension between your world and the summoning realms. This is where I will train you. Also, kit how long to you is "quite a while"?**

"_Wow…Oh, um I don't know a month? Why?"_

**Well my definition is at least ten years.**

"_What! I can't be gone for ten years! Jiji will probably think I left the village by that time!"_

**I know even with the kage bushin you left to leave the note that will probably only stall that kind of thinking for a maximum of two years but time moves differently here. Ten years here will be one year in your world and with your control over the kage bushin you can make up to 5000 clones a day. Kit that's 100000 years of training! That's insane!**

"_But won't I die before then!"_

**Oh no you will stay the same age you are now throughout the whole time and be the same when you return.**

"_Oh my Kami Kyuubi! This is incredible! It's a good thing you had my kage bushins copy down Jiji's whole library huh? Or else we would have been bored after the first five years!"_

**Told you I had a reason.**

"_When do we start?"_

**As soon as you summon me.**

"_Oh right! The contract! How do I sign it?"_

**Come inside. **He did.** Now sign your name and give your fingerprints in blood. You know you are the first ever fox summoner? We have never felt the need to become summons or felt there was anyone powerful enough.**

Writing… _"Ok it's done now how do I do it?"_

**Let me see there was one very stupid man who summoned a chimpanzee to battle me…needless to say that chimp took one look at me and ripped his name right out of the contract, then returned to the summoning realms. But the signs he used were…** (yeah not going to do that)** then he slammed his hand into the ground. Now try it! I want out!**

"_Ok! Ok!" _Summoning Jutsu Kyuubi no Kitsune!

**Hehe kit it worked now we begin! **He got a sadistic smile on his face and Naruto knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>So how'd I do? I accept critizism if it's not totally dump or put downy so no need to worry! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys sorry for doing this to you cause I know I hate it when others do this but I need help I have some polls on my profile and I'll probably be adding more along the way.

I think I have an idea for the plot so I'll get to work. Thanks for all the reviews and adds so far it's been really encouraging. Also once I get this story going I think I might have an idea for another! Eeeeep so excited! Luv u guys!


	3. Author's Note SO SORRY!

Ok I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. This is the second time I've left a story hanging. Don't worry I will come back to it. But I had finals and stuff and before that I got another story idea and before I could write anything I made a timeline so I will not stop after the first chapter. But anyway this story is going to be on hold until I finish the other one. Once again sorry but check out my new story Together. I'm just about to post the first chapter and am already working on the second. Bye for now.


End file.
